litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Demonstrations
This page shows various forms of Pokemon Battles you'll encounter. Remember to follow the regular battle rules as well as any discussed between the other party members. This page is currently under construction as we add more battle formats and things that might take place. In each demonstration, our lovely helpers Ray and Dennis will be acting as the trainers. Regular Battle Format *Ray vs. Dennis *1 x 1 Single Battle *Note: Each set of --- indicates a switch between the two people posting Dennis approached Ray, the fishermen boy, presumably as he was performing that hobby. "Hey, got a question for you," he said, refraining from introducing himself beforehand. --- Ray had been in a bit of a daze as he waited for the tug on his fishing line, but Dennis' approach had snapped him out of it. He turned and flashed the rich kid a grin. "What's up dude?" He asked. --- Dennis didn't expect the friendly demeanor, so he flashed Ray an inquisitive look. "Do you battle any? You seem to fish more often than not." --- "Yeah I battle," Ray replied, holding up a Dive Ball. "Got to do something with the Pokémon you catch after all. Besides eating 'em." --- "How lucky for them," Dennis replied, voice monotone. He reached for a Nest Ball. "Well, I came looking for one. You interested?" --- "Do fish like worms?" Ray asked excitedly, standing up and leaving his fishing pole propped against his tacklebox. He moved to the small clearing next to the lake so they'd have room for the battle. "One on one?" He called out to Dennis. --- "Don't particularly care for Sewaddle, nor am I informed about their appeal to water types," Dennis replied, walking to the opposite end of the clearing. "One on one!" He called back in confirmation. --- Ray just chuckled, assuming that Dennis was trying to make a joke. "Alright then," he said, tossing the Dive Ball into the air. "Let's have some fun, Basculin!" The Dive Ball opened in midair, releasing a water effect in the air that materialized into the green and red fish Pokémon. "Bas," the Water-type grumbled, somehow balancing just fine on land despite being a fish. Ray waited expectantly for Dennis to send out his Pokémon. --- The corners of Dennis' mouth slightly raised, making a faint grin. "Aw, how cute." He tossed the Nest Ball, releasing a poof of green light that materlialized into his Foongus. "How easy it must be to get a favorable type match up against you." Foongus gave a high pitch cry, shooting the foe Basculin a look of determination. --- Ray raised an eyebrow, but was still smiling. "Oh right," he said, "trash talking. People do that sometimes. During battles. Uh...your Pokémon looks really healthy and strong!" He yelled, trying to make an angry face at the Foongus. "You must take really good care of it." Basculin glanced back at his Trainer, rolled his eyes, and resumed glaring at Foongus. Thinking he had done an excellent job at the trash talking, Ray resumed his cheerful demeanor. "Okay Basculin," he said, "let's start off with Tail Whip." Basculin huffed before wagging his spiky tail back and forth, lowering Foongus' Defense. --- Dennis blinked. "What?" He glanced between the opposing Pokemon and face palmed thanks to second hand embarrassment. "Whatever, just make your move." After Foongus' defense dropped by one stage, he instructed his Pokémon to use Ingrain. The grass type planted its roots, secured into the ground --- That was good, no chance of Foongus getting away easily. "Take Down," Ray ordered. Basculin nodded and launched himself off of the ground, heading rather recklessly toward Foongus. His Reckless ability would boost the damage dealt upon landing the hit, at the expense of recoil damage being dealt back to him. --- "Mega Drain, go!" Dennis shouted, thinking quickly on his feet. Both attacks would be unavoidable, but Foongus would be able to get a nice amount of recovery off of Mega Drain combined with Ingrain. --- Basculin growled as his energy was drained to replenish Foongus' own health. He hopped off of Foongus so they weren't touching anymore and waited for Ray's next order. "Wow, that was a strong hit!" Ray complimented, seeing as how the type advantage had hurt Basculin. He didn't really want to chance another recoil attack, what with how hard Basculin had taken the Mega Drain, so he went with the safe option. "Flail!" Basculin spun around wildly, whacking Foongus multiple times with his fins. His low health boosted the damage of the attack. --- Dennis pushed his glasses in. "Of course it was. Unlike you, I take battles seriously." The incoming attack from Basculin was sure to be pack a punch, so Dennis decided to play up his defensive game. "Protect!" Foongus focused and set up a force field, blocking the move. It received a health recovery afterward. --- Much to Basculin's complete surprise, his fins just ended up striking the force field, which only frustrated him further. "Culin!" He grumbled. Ray just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as the forcefield faded. "Alright then," he said, "come on buddy, use Take Down again!" Basculin smirked, or tried to since his face was just sort of locked in one position, and repeated his reckless, full body charge into Foongus, his ability once again boosting the damage output. --- Dennis once again ordered a Mega Drain to ease the high damage Baculin was capable of. Foongus took the attack, sapping the enemy's energy as it did. It seemed that its effect spores were being released this time; Basculin would be poisoned, paralyzed, or it would fall asleep. "Not looking very good for you, huh?" Dennis bragged. --- Basculin coughed, which looked very weird to see a fish doing, indicating he had been poisoned. He flopped weakly on the ground, which wasn't a good sign. Ray just smiled genuinely at Dennis's boast. "You're a very good battler," he said. "No matter how this turns out, I'm really glad I got to spend this time with you today!" He looked down at his slowly fainting Basculin. "Well, no matter what, let's end this on a good note. Let's try that Flail again!" Basculin twisted in the air as he came down to viciously strike Foongus with his fins. Being on the verge of fainting, his Flail attack had been boosted to its maximum power. --- Dennis found himself slightly angered by Ray's good sportsmanship, now ready for the battle to be over. "Foongus, use Protect one last time!" Foongus set up a force field once again, which would protect it as Basculin's poison whittled it down. --- Basculin bounced off of the force-field and flopped to the ground, fainted. "Aw," Ray said, stepping onto the field and picking the fish up in his arms and cradling it. "You did such a good job out there," he said, pulling out an Antidote and giving it to the Water-type. Basculin just grumbled appreciatively and looked away from Foongus and Dennis. Repositioning Basculin to being tucked under one of his arms, Ray offered Dennis his hand. "Great job!" He said to him and Foongus. "You guys did awesome!" --- Dennis, proud, walked to Foongus, who still had its roots planted in the ground. He kneeled, petting its mushroom head with his gloved hand. "Excellent work." He retrieved the Nest Ball and returned the Pokémon. He then moved onto Ray, and hesitantly accepted the handshake. "Thank you. You did well yourself considering the type disadvantage, I suppose." He looked the fishermen over. "Have any paralyze heals?" --- "Sorry bro, I'm all out," Ray replied. "But there's a Pokémon Center not too far from here." He glanced over at his fishing pole, which was bending as something pulled the line out. "Sweet! Alright, catch you later dude!" Still holding his Basculin, he ran off to pick up his fishing pole and start reeling in his catch. --- "Because you looked stunning back there..." He had finished uttering too late before Ray has dashed away. He crossed his arms, displeased. "Ugh, how annoying. A waste of time, too." As you can see from the battle, Ray and Dennis went through the basic steps. 1. They met up and agreed to a battle. 2. They agreed on the format of the battle. 3. They each sent out their Pokemon. 4. They took turns attacking, and the target of the attack was the ultimate decider in whether or not the attack hit. 5. They concluded the battle with one Pokemon fainting. 6. Finally, they acknowledged their loss or victory. Double Battles A double battle occurs when each side uses two Pokemon at the same time. Each side consist of one Trainer using two, two Trainers each using one, or any combination. For simplicity's sake, Triple Battles, should they ever occur, will follow relatively the same format. *Ray vs. Dennis *2 x 2 Single Battle Before we begin our demonstration, remember that having two Pokemon out at the same time allows for a more creative strategy. We'll do our best to highlight these different possibilities as they occur. Ray gave his opponent a good-natured smile. "I sure do appreciate you helping me out with this training," he told Dennis. The two had selected a plain battlefield outside of a nondescript town's Pokémon Center to hold their battle. "We'll each use two Pokémon at once, okay?" Ray announced. "No items, no substitutions. First person to have both their Pokémon knocked out loses. Deal?" --- "Anything for you," Dennis winked, anticipating the battle. He held two pokeballs in his hand, studying the two as Ray laid out the rules. "That sounds fair. No holding back." He tossed the pokeballs onto the field, his Espeon and Umbreon enveloped by bright blue and dark purple lights respectively. Instead of the standard sending out one Pokemon, Dennis sends out two Pokemon. The two you send out do not have to correlate. Dennis is just basic. --- Ray seemingly didn't notice the wink, or at the very least didn't give an indication if he did. He threw a Dive Ball and a Heal Ball into the air, releasing a male Frillish and Seel onto the battlefield respectively. "Let's give it everything we've got!" Ray called encouragingly. --- Dennis looked concerned with Ray's choice in Pokemon, but he spared him any taunting this time around. "Espeon, Light Screen! Umbreon, Confuse Ray on Frillish!" Espeon produced a psychic shield to better protect its side of the battle from special attacks as Umbreon focused its more ghastly energy to send unnerving energy at Ray's Frillish. Dennis orders both of his Pokemon to attack at once instead of just one at a time. It is also important to specify the target of the attack, in the case of Confuse Ray, unless the attack can hit both targets or everyone on the field. Since Light Screen boosts the Special Defense of the entire team, it does not need a specific target, but both Espeon and Umbreon receive the benefits. --- Ray knew Frillish wasn't fast enough to dodge the Confuse Ray, but didn't show too much concern regarding his now confused state. "Seel, use Aqua Ring," he commanded. "Frillish, try and use Rain Dance!" "Seel," Seel grunted, forming a temporary ring of water around himself that disappeared after a few seconds. Frillish fluttered in the air in a daze for a few seconds, before twirling and releasing three orbs of water into the air. The orbs burst and dark clouds began to appear overhead. A slight drizzle began, slowly building in intensity. "Great job!" Ray said, proud of his Pokémon for overcoming the confusion, if only for this one attack. Similar to Dennis, Ray orders both his Pokemon at once. In the case of Aqua Ring, the only target is Seel himself. Rain Dance affects the field so it does not need a target. Note: For confusion, it is up to the person afflicted to decide when it wears off. For fairness, we used an RNG to determine that. --- "We'll see how long your Pokemon can keep it up," Dennis taunted, annoyed by the sudden rain. "Umbreon, use Helping Hand to assist Espeon!" Umbreon nodded its head, and and somehow clapped its paws to give Espeon encouragement, increasing her attack power. "Espeon, Psybeam on Frillish. Go!" Espeon released a beam of psychic energy from its forehead gem, aimed at Ray's Frillish. Helping Hand is a move that is only usable during a double battle, for the sake of powering up an ally's attack. Umbreon used Helping Hand, and the attack that Epseon used immediately after was powered up. He also specified the target. --- Frillish was hit in the torso by the psychic energy, knocking him to the ground. "Get up," Ray called out, "and let's strike back with Bubble Beam!" Frillish lifted himself off the ground before immediately slamming back into it, hurting himself in confusion. Ray bit his lip. "Okay Seel," he said, "use Aqua Jet, on Frillish!" Seel nodded, coating himself in water and lunging at Frillish, snagging the watery ghost. Instead of taking damage, however, Frillish appeared rejuvenated by the attack all thanks to his Water Absorb ability. "Woo!" Ray cheered. First, Frillish took the hit and then the confusion damage. Then Seel attacked him with a Water-type attack to activate Water Absorb, Frillish's ability. An ally Pokemon is an acceptable target of an attack, whether intentional or accidental. --- Baedy: Dennis' first reaction would have been to grow angry at Ray, but he owed it to his two eeveelutions to employ a better attitude. "I.. didn't expect that," he admitted, looking at Seel, impressed. "You're better at battling than I first thought, but I'm confident I can still win. Umbreon, Confuse Ray on Seel." Umbreon sent his unnerving yet harmless dark energy at Seel as it had before with Frillish. "Espeon, Calm Mind." Espeon cleared her mind, honing her mental power enough to raise her special attack and special defense. --- Seel was hit with the Confuse Ray just as Frillish was able to snap out of his own confusion. "Remember to help each other," Ray reminded his Pokémon. "We're only going to win this if we can both work together. Frillish, use Ominous Wind on Espeon." "Frillish," the Water/Ghost-type said eerily, opening his mouth and releasing a gust of sinister wind at the Psychic-type. Now what to do about Seel. Espeon's Light Screen and Calm Mind meant Special Attacks were a no go. "Use Aqua Jet on Espeon!" Ray decided. Seel hesitated for a second, but was able to overcome the confusion and shoot past Frillish, slamming right into Espeon. --- "Espeon, Morning Sun." "Espeon..." The Psychic type gave a weakened response as it conjured up the sun, restoring limited health. "Umbreon, use Charm on Seel!" Umbreon focused on Seel, giving it the old baby doll eyes. Fun Fact: If Morning Sun is used while it's raining, it doesn't restore as much HP. --- "Frillish, Bubble Beam on Umbreon," Ray said as Seel's attack was lowered. Figures Dennis would have a plan to lower offensive stats while raising his team's defense. Light Screen wouldn't be up forever though, in fact it'd end once the rain did, but that wasn't happening yet. "Frill!" Frillish released a rapid blast of bubbles at Umbreon. Like all Water-type attacks, it was boosted by the rain. "Don't let up on Espeon," Ray told Seel. "Use Aurora Beam!" Seel struggled for a second before firing a rainbow colored beam of light right at Espeon. --- Dennis knew Umbreon wouldn't mind the attack much so he focused on commanding Espeon to dodge. She narrowly did, then began eyeing up her two opponents. "Umbreon, Helping Hand to boost Espeon's Psybeam on Seel." With Umbreon's help and her now calmed mind, Espeon aimed a powerful burst of psychic energy at Ray's side of the field. --- Ray's eyes were on the clouds as the rain was beginning to stop. He knew he'd need to make the most of it. "Bubble Beam again, on Espeon!" Ray ordered. Frillish nodded and fired the bubbles at Espeon this time. Seel was meanwhile thrown back by the psychic blast. "Try and use Aurora Beam!" Ray called out, but Seel just hurt himself in confusion. This time, the ring of water from a few turns ago reappeared to restore some of Seel's health. With that, the rain stopped and Ray grinned, knowing the Light Screen would be disappearing too. Remembering that artificial weather effects and screens will end after a certain number of turns, so plan accordingly. Also, passive effects like Aqua Ring, Poison damage, etc. will occur after everyone has taken a turn. --- The Bubble Beam was a direct hit on Espeon despite Dennis' warning, to his dismay. The Light Screen dispersed, but Dennis wasted no time in setting it back up. "Espeon, Light Screen!" Espeon used it's psychic energy to set up the special, protecting light barrier. "And Umbreon, Confuse Ray on Frillish again!" Umbreon once again sent confusion inducing energy Frillish's way. --- "Not so fast, use Aqua Jet to intercept it Seel!" Seel, still confused, sped away from Espeon and in front of Frillish, taking the Confuse Ray, which didn't really do anything since it was already confused. "Now Rain Dance again Frillish." "Frill!" Frillish caused more rain as Seel's Aqua Ring restored some of his health. --- "Umbreon, Espeon, offense! You know what to do!" Umbreon made use of helping hand to boost Espeon's Psybeam, aimed at Seel. --- "Switch places!" Ray ordered. Frillish hopped in front of Seel, taking the Psybeam. "Seel, heal Frillish with Aqua Jet!" "Seel!" Seel pushed Frillish with Aqua Jet, healing him and recovering some HP with Aqua Ring. To pull off moves like that, you'll have to be a bit more spatially aware. Since Seel and Frillish were close enough together, they were able to swap places easily. If Pokemon are further apart, moves like that won't be as easy to do --- "I can't let you take advantage of that formation," Dennis called, attempting to suppress his growing anger. "Umbreon, Helping Hand. Espeon, Swift on Seel." Espeon sent star shaped rays at Seel. The attack would never miss, so Frillish would have to move to avoid being damaged as well. --- "Into the air, both of you!" Ray commanded, knowing the stars would still follow them. Frillish picked up Seel and began to float up. If those two were going to combine their moves, so would they. "Use Ominous Wind and Aurora Beam together!" First, Seel, took the Swift directly. Then, they attacked. The ghostly wind and beam of light combined to create a sparkling Ominous Aurora that went straight toward Espeon and Umbreon. It also had the benefit of raising the two users' stats by one level. Finally, Seel recovered some HP with Aqua Ring. There was a lot that went on in that post. First, if a Pokemon can float/fly/etc. it's perfectly feasibly for it to carry other Pokemon of a similar or smaller size. Second, the combination of moves. Just like regular combos, two Pokemon combining their moves can create a new move, in this case Ominous Aurora. The move does damage, and both Pokemon received the benefit of a stat boost that comes with using Ominous Wind. --- Ray's Pokemon were a slippery bunch, and now Frillish and Seel had their stats raised. "Espeon, another Calm Mind." Espeon focused, raising its stats once again. "Umbreon, Dark Pulse on Frillish!" "Umbreon," Umbreon, uttered, voice calm. His eyes flashed right before he let out a strong pulse of dark energy at Frillish. --- "Seel, release and use Aqua Jet on Espeon!" Ray ordered. Frillish let go of Seel, who covered himself in more water and slammed straight into Espeon. Frillish took the Dark Pulse. "Bubble Beam on Umbreon!" Frillish fired the boosted stream of bubbles at Umbreon. Seel, again, regained HP with Aqua Ring. What comes up must come down. Make sure to indicate when a Pokemon isn't riding or being carried by another anymore. --- The impact of the Aqua Jet was enough to severely weaken Espeon, who had grown almost too tired to stand. Umbreon took the Bubble Beam nicely. "This is your last stand, Espeon. Umbreon, Helping Hand! Espeon, Psychic on Seel!" Espeon fired off a powerful psychic burst of energy on Seel, which would hit for massive damage. --- "We'll have priority with Aqua Jet!" Ray declared, Seel zooming toward Espeon as it prepared its Psychic attack. It was unlikely they'd completely disrupt the attack, but maybe Seel could at least take Espeon down with him. And just so there were no lose ends. "Frillish, use Recover." Frillish closed his eyes and glowed with a white aura as he healed himself. The rain also subsided. Normally, Seel would have been too slow to do another about the incoming attack, but with Aqua Jet being an increased priority move, he was able to lessen the effects and hit Espeon. --- Espeon fainted before it was able to reach its full potential, but was able to do some damage to Seel nonetheless. "Well Umbreon, time to use Confuse Ray once again." Umbreon once again used its weak energy in an attempt to confuse Frillish. If one Pokemon on a side faints, the battle still continues on. Yes this may make things two against one, but that's what you sign up for with a Double Battle. --- Seel weakly flopped on the ground next to Espeon. "Come on Seel get up!" Ray urged. "You got to help Frillish out, you guys are a team remember!" Seel stared weakly at his Trainer. "Please, get up and use Ice Beam! Seal rolled over released a stream of ice right at Umbreon, who no longer had the Light Screen to protect it. Frillish was hit by the Confuse Ray and did damage to himself as Seel recovered HP with Aqua Ring. --- Umbreon took the attack once again, but it was beginning to be worn down. "Finish the pest, Umbreon." Umbreon understood, using its only offensive move, Dark Pulse, against Seel. --- Ray frowned, but not because his Seel was now fainted. "There's no need to be rude," he commented, returning Seel. "You did a great job buddy," he told the PokeBall before looking up at Dennis. "Don't call my Pokémon names." He looked up at Frillish, who snapped out of his confusion. "Let's do this, Bubble Beam!" "Frill!" Frillish fired another rapid stream of bubbles at Umbreon. --- Dennis had forgotten to return his Espeon, and did now before it could get hurt. Umbreon took the hit as he did so. He rolled his eyes at Ray, not willing to further insult him or the Pokemon at this point lest he put his pride above the slow process of healing from his old edgy ways. "Umbreon, just spam Dark Pulse at this point!" Once it's down to one Pokemon against one, there's no need to call out targets. --- Ray called for a dodge, which surprisingly worked, followed by another Bubble Beam attack. --- Bubble Beam was another direct hit to the worn down Umbreon. He used Dark Pulse again in retaliation. --- Frillish took the hit with Dark Pulse and continued pushing on with Bubble Beam, hoping to just outlast Umbreon at this point. --- With the last Bubble Beam, Umbreon was having trouble standing like Espeon before him. "Come on, Umbreon..." Dennis said. "Give it one more Dark Pulse." Umbreon hesitated before firing the attack once more. --- "Dodge and use Bubble Beam!" Frillish moved to the side, not avoiding the Dark Pulse completely but avoiding some of it, and fired more bubbles at Umbreon. --- Umbreon took the attack, finally falling. "Nice work," Dennis said as he recalled it. He gazed at Ray. "You did well back there. Your Pokemon... they definitely have potential. Congrats." And finally, once both Pokemon on one side are defeated, the battle concludes. --- "Woo!" Ray cheered, hugging his slippery ghost friend. "Way to go Frillish." He hugged the Pokémon even tighter. He glanced awkwardly at Dennis as he returned Frillish. "Thanks...uh...you did good too. I have to go now, so see you around, I guess." He turned and left the scene. --- Dennis blinked as Ray made his quick exit, then narrowed his eyes as he watched his disappearing form. "Dick," he muttered, "he was supposed to reward me for my emotional honesty." He put his Pokemon's pokeballs away and left for the Pokemon Center. "Still though, I'll win him over with a pick up line one of these days." Double Battles are a fun twist on regular battling, because they offer twice the potential to get creative. Just remember to consider all the new variables that get added in because of them. Combos While not present in the games, we encourage you to be creative with your battles, and that can involve the use of combo moves. A combo is simply combing two moves together to create an effect or extra power. We ask that you combine no more than two moves since more than two becomes too complicated. Combo moves do not take up your four allowed moves per battle. "Alright Vaporeon," Ray said to his Pokemon, "let's start off with Water Pulse!" "Vap!" Vaporeone said, forming a ball of water and firing it into the air. Attack #1 - Water Pulse "Now hit it with Aurora Beam!" Ray called out. Vaporeon opened her mouth and shot a multi-colored beam of light at the Water Pulse. Attack #2 - Aurora Beam Light filled the orb and it burst into a cloud of rainbow-colored sparkles that slowly fell over Ray and Vaporeon. And that is the result. The result is up to you, just make sure it's a realistic combination between the two attacks. You do not have to name Combos, but you can if you want. That combo was purely aesthetic, and would be the sort of thing you'd want to see in a Contest. The next example will be for use in battle. Ray observed the wild Drilbur, knowing that it'd be too fast for Lotad to nail with just one attack. "Okay bud," Ray said to the Water/Grass-type, "start off with Bubble!" Lotad nodded and shot a large stream of soapy bubbles toward Drilbur. The Ground-type just laughed and playfully swiped at them. Attack #1 - Bubble "Quick use Energy Ball," Ray told Lotad. Lotad formed a ball of plant energy and fired it straight through the stream of bubbles. Attack #2 - Energy Ball The ball flew through the bubbles, which obscured it from Drilbur's view until it struck him straight in the chest and sent him flying back. The Bubble attack didn't really make the Energy Ball any stronger, but it was used to hide the incoming attack so it couldn't be dodged or braced for. There are plenty of ways to combine moves and the more creative the better! If you're ever unsure if it's too farfetched of an idea, just ask a host. Use of Terrain Not all battles will take place in empty fields or clean battlefields. Use of the environment, as long as it's been pre-established, is allowed for a variety of things. Feel free to get creative! Dennis and Ray were battling once again, this time in the middle of a dense forest. They hadn't found a clearing, preferring to allow the terrain to affect the battle, so trees and shrubbery were present. "Corsola, use Ancient Power!" Dennis commanded, pointing his finger towards the opponent's side. Clearly establishes the battlefield as a forest. Not necessary to say in a post before the battle just as long as it's mentioned at ''some ''point in the RP what the environment is like. --- Ray saw Corsola form a silver ball of ancient energy. "Panpour," he called to his Pokémon, "get into the trees!" He looked skyward at the thick green canopy. "Pan pan!" Panpour said, leaping into the air and onto the trunk of a tree. She quickly scaled it to avoid the Ancient Power attack. "Alright," Ray said, "Scald!" Panpour jumped from the tree she was on to the tree above Corsola and let loose a stream of boiling hot water down onto the weird coral thing. Since Panpour is basically a monkey, it makes sense for her to be able to scale a tree and jumped between branches with ease. This change in position allowed for her to not only avoid the attack, but get a better vantage point to hit Corsola. --- Corsola, too slow to avoid the attack, let out a cry as it was doused with scalding hot water, burned. Dennis' expressions turned sour. "I must have gotten careless. Corsola, Recover." The cute weird coral thing was enveloped by a green light that, after scattering, left it healthier than before. As the battle is not over, Dennis resumes attacking. Countering Countering is the act of deflecting, blocking, or neutralizing an opponent's attack with another one. Let's look at this 1x1 battle between Dennis and Ray to further examine in. Ray will be using Palpitoad, while Dennis will be using Simisage. Dennis smirked as he looked between Ray's Palpitoad and his Simisage. "Let's end this fast, Simisage. Energy Ball!" "Sage," Simisage grunted as it readied and fired the attack. To start, Dennis used an attack. --- Ray knew that getting hit by the Energy Ball would doom Palpitoad, but there was no way she was fast enough to dodge. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "we'll intercept it with Mud Shot!" "Palp," the derpy frog Pokémon said, taking a deep breath. She lowered her head and fired a blast of compacted mud that hit the Energy Ball and caused it to explode before it could reach her. "Alright!" Ray cheered. Ray responded by countering with an attack that didn't require Palpitoad to come in contact with the Energy Ball and therefore not take damage. If she had used a Physical attack, she would have taken some weakened damage. --- Dennis crossed his arms, surprised and (not that he would admit it) worried that this might not be so easy. "However you managed that, it doesn't matter. Simisage and I aren't giving up!" As the battle is not over, Dennis resumes attacking. Category:PokeRP2